


DannyMay Works 2020

by bone_boi



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay (Danny Phantom), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bone_boi/pseuds/bone_boi
Summary: damn just got here in time for a month of drabblesno rape or non con, nothing sexual, just some lovely angst/whump/hurt/comfort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: eyes  
> Week 1: comfort 
> 
> Summary: Ghosts are weird and I have ommetaphobia so Projection Time

You'd think finding his way out of a dark and creepy cave would be easy. 

Yes, he knew that was stupid to assume. But seriously, it was just a long hall of rocky waste in the Ghost Zone. Nothing Danny couldn't handle. He floated through it (after setting off a trap or two on accident) and held up one glowing hand to see. He was going to strangle Plasmius if- _when_ \- he got out of here. He couldn't handle another wild goose hunt after some ghost artifact that would only try to kill him. Read: the current situation. 

Two pairs of eyes shinned just in the shadows. Danny paused, squinting into the dark and raising his hand higher. The eyes didn't waiver. He increased the green plasma glow a bit, trying to just see through the dark a bit. "Sam? Tucker?" 

Sam laughed. "Damn, you looked scared there for a minute. What, ommetaphobic?" She stepped into the light, Tucker right behind her. 

"Ommeta- what now?" 

"Om-me-ta-pho-bic," She said, punctuating each syllable. "It's the fear of eyes, dummy." 

Danny laughed nervously. "Ha- what no, that's just silly." He scratched the back of his head, floating towards his friends. 

"Actually, it's well founded. Lots of philosophers thought that eyes were the portal to the soul, since that's what we see out of. They figured it must've been the purest point of human anatomy." Tucker supplied. 

"Fascinating. Can we go now?" 

"And miss all this?" Sam nudged Danny, pushing him a few inches to the left. "I wouldn't dream of it." 

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of Vlad pushing me all over the place." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's just tiring at this point." 

"I feel you man. Vlad is a Class A Jerk." 

Danny grinned, resting a hand on the cave wall. "Couldn't have said it better myself." 

Sam huffed, turning around. "Then let's go." 

Danny moved to follow, half listening to the conversation they were having. He kept his hand glowing, a steady source of light to keep the cave semi-illuminated. 

Until that light got snuffed. 

Tucker screamed before laughing awkwardly. "Oh- ha- haha Danny. You can turn the lights back on now." 

"I don't know what happened!" 

"Guess we're all in the dark." 

Danny and Tucker groaned in sync. "Anyways, where are you two?" 

"Here." 

"Right here." 

Danny mentally kicked himself as they spoke at the same time. "Really informative. Here, Tuck, can you see my eyes?" He focused for a second before blinking, feeling the familiar sting of his eyes glowing. 

"Ah, there you are dude!" Tucker grabbed Danny's shoulder, and he felt Sam grab the other. 

"You guys ready?" 

"Wait- I don't know where you two are." 

"Sam, you're holding my other shoulder, where else-" He shivered, his breath coming out in a cloud. "Oh." 

"Danny?" She sounded panicky. Danny eased Tucker's hand off his shoulder. "Danny, 'oh' what?" 

"Oh as in this isn't your hand it's a ghost." He lit up his eyes, the shine barely casting enough of a glow to see five feet in front of him. A slightly luminescent ghost was looming down over him. The ghost had at least five dozen pairs of eyes. The sight of them all made Danny's stomach flip. "Ah, great." 

He faintly heard Tucker and Sam asking questions behind him, but he tuned them out. So much ass to be kicked, so little space to do it. Danny tried to nail it's ugly face with a blast of ectoplasm, but a tendril of the ghost came up and sapped out the power. He grunted in frustration. "Let me shed some light in here," he said, throwing back his other fist for a punch. The ghost squealed, it's eyes blinking at different times. Danny shuddered before looking away. Gross. His fist connected and he reached down to his core, pulling on the icy cold settled in his chest. "Jeez, at least cool off!" He sent the ice out of his fists, satisfaction creeping up on him as he heard the ghost crackle into an icy sculpture. Before he could enjoy his victory, the ice broke. 

"Danny, the thermos!" 

"I don't have it!" He wouldn't panic, he wouldn't fall apart. Just a few eyes, all staring at him and glowing. Nothing awful here. Until a supercharged bean blasted him into the side of the cave. Pain lanced up his side. "If you'd let me SEE I could return the favor!" He yelled in the general direction of the ghost. "You two get out of here- get back to the Spectral Speeder. I have a feeling this might get messy." 

He didn't listen as Sam tried to argue. He flew further into the cave, taunting the ghost. Ignoring his stupid brain. It was just some eyes, no big deal. Just fly, go intangible, and get slammed into the floor. 

He turned over, blindly firing off a shot of ice. It glowed as it passed it's ugly face, shining on each and every eye. The ghost roared, sending ghost spit everywhere. "You need to brush more." Danny said absently, looking around for an escape. 

The ghost grabbed his ankle and threw him towards the entrance of the cave. He yelped, landing in a heap by a stalagmite. Or stalactite. Whichever was on the bottom. He groaned as he stood up, holding a hand to his side. Always with the ribs, huh? He peered into the dark, trying to see the ghost. In a vain attempt to brighten up the place, he reached for his ghost energy and lit up his eyes. Floor, floor, wall, ectoplasmic ball of eyes, the ceiling- 

Danny shrieked in alarm, losing focus and efficiently turning off his only light source. The eyes started to light up one by one, each pair a different color and shape and size. 

Danny fled. 

No one thing should have over three pairs of eyes, period. He ran- wait, he could _fly._ Duh! He jumped up, expecting the normal feeling of his stomach dropping but got met with a mouthful of rocks and empty promises. Why couldn't he fly? 

The ghost wrapped a tendril around his leg again, and Danny understood. Every time it touched him, he felt weaker and weaker. He thought it was just him getting scared or losing focus. He scrambled to his feet and darted off again. Eyes glowed out at him everywhere. He turned with the tunnel and ran straight into Sam and Tucker. 

"Danny!" 

"We gotta go, come on!" He hardly paused, tearing down the hall at unreasonable speeds. 

"Dude, how can you see?" Tucker yelled after him. 

"I can't!" He blinked into the dark, only seeing eyes. He shuddered again, his gut clenching in discomfort. "It's sapping my ghost energy. I can't fight it." ~~I cant look at it for more than three seconds.~~

He listened to the sounds of them pulling closer, nervously bouncing on his heels. "Come on, hurry-" 

Sam had reached him. "It's going to be fine."

"Tucker, where are you?" 

"Back here with Sam!" 

Danny's blood ran cold- well, colder than usual. "Then who's up here with me?" 

"Everything is going to be alright, Daniel Phantom." Sam's voice distorted until it was a gurgling, echoing, brutal sound. 

Danny scream was cut short by a single tendril wrapping around his jaw. He tried to freeze it, to blast it, anything, but it just sucked up all the energy he put out. Eyes surrounded him. They blinked and changed color. They mass seemed to write as eyes constantly blinked and morphed and changed. Danny felt panic welling up his chest. His eyes watered as he squeezed them shut. He reached for the last of his ghost energy and sent it out with his panic. He _Wailed._

The moment he closed his mouth, nausea and fatigue hit him like a freight train. He slumped over, breathing heavily. Maybe the ghost was gone and he won with his Wail. He wouldn't be able to fight much more. He leaned back and let go of his core, welcoming the hot-cold of transforming back. 

"...anny!" 

Oh yeah, Tucker and Sam. He responded with a short groan, fighting just to keep his eyes open. 

Hands on his shoulders made his spine go rigid. he looked around wildly, seeing nothing through the oppressive dark. 

"Danny, it's okay, calm down." The voice was Tucker's. But was it Tucker? He pushed the hands off him, curling in slightly. 

Two pairs of eyes flashed out of the darkness. Danny shuddered, stomach clenching painfully. "I don't like eyes." He gritted out, stumbling to his feet. They eyes shared a glance, and Danny forced himself to inspect them. A pair of purple/grey, flat with indifference. Definitely Sam. Blue eyes half hidden by frames. Tucker. 

They heaved him up, and he swayed on his feet. With a muddled thanks, He stumbled with them back towards the Speeder. 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just me warming up my writing fingers and scraping in day 2s fic uwu 
> 
> flowers, comfort

Danny went intangible and disappeared through the ceiling, hand clamped over his mouth. Fuck, not now! 

He peaked into the bathroom, glad to find it unoccupied. He locked the door before slamming on the floor before the toilet. He wrenched open the lid, releasing his hold over his mouth. Several full sized black petunias spilled out of his throat, coated with ectoplasm and blood and saliva. He swallowed thickly, feeling his body rack with cold. His core quaked, trying to combat the foreign substance in his lungs. He pressed his head into his hands, trying to breathe. It had started so slowly. Just some coughing, maybe a little fatigue. Nothing ha hasn't dealt with. Until he coughed up blood. Refusing to go to the doctors, he didn't tell anyone. Stupid move. A week later, dark, soft ans soggy flowers started chocking him. He tried to get Frostbite's help, even. He didn't even know what it was, let alone help. 

And it was all Sam's fault. 

Her smile, the way she squinted to read posters or billboards, her laugh, the way she ran. It revolved around Danny's head. Her love for plants made him wonder if this was karma. He was never exactly nice to them. Maybe this was Undergrowth's vengeance. 

Someone tapped on the door. "Danny? Are you alright in there?" The knob wiggled as his mom spoke through the door. 

Fear shot up his spine. He quickly wiped his mouth. "Yeah- I'm fine!" He glanced at the pile of Christmas toned goop. "I'll be out in a minute!" Stupid Sam and her stupid flowers. 

\--- 

Really Short I'm sorry, its late im tired and i cant come up with anything


	3. Day 3 (Late Whoops)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflection, Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Danny FtM in this one? yes. yes i did.

Danny looked at his reflection in the glass of a beaker. He ran a hand through his hair, not missing the green sheen that went through it. Was that just from whatever was in the glass or...? 

"Danny! Come on, Tucker's here!" Jazz yelled down the stairs. Danny yelped in surprise and rushed up after her, putting his reflection out of mind. 

\--- 

If looks could kill his reflection would be shattered. He could see his eyes flashing green occasionally as he got more and more upset. He tried to look past it, but his _goddamned hips_. His gut twisted under his own critical gaze. He shifted his feet so his stance was wider. It kind of helped. Slouching, he picked up his large hoodie and shrugged it on, turning back to his reflection. Better. Still not great, but better. He sighed, turning away and leaving anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i also make it short as hell yes i did i have no insp for this one im sorry :')))))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ill try do better tomorrow :')


End file.
